Annabeth Meets Percy - Short Story
by TheRealWiseGirl
Summary: Scene from PJO The Lightning Thief. A bit different and also from Annabeth's POV. CBA to write a long summary, you should just read it and find out for yourself ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is a short story of the time that Annabeth first met Percy in the Lightning Thief. This is basically what happens in the book (it's a bit different) except it is written from Annabeth's POV. Happy reading, don't forget to review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the author of PJO… sadly :(**

* * *

I sat in my cabin twirling with my necklace. I sighed; you'd think after 5 years Chiron would actually let me do something worthwhile. I wanted a quest. I wanted to go out and battle fierce beasts and get myself remembered and end up in myths that would be told in years to come. Well… I would also like to be remembered for building something. Architecture has always fascinated me: it's one of the things I inherited from my mom.

So there I sat daydreaming about my distant future, when all of a sudden I heard commosion going on outside. I jumed up and ran to see what was happening. I saw Chiron supporting a boy while Grover lay on the ground unconscious.

"Annabeth!" Chiron yelled. "Take this boy to the camp hospital! Quickly!"

I nodded and rushed over to help the boy. I noticed that he was still able to stand, but I still put his arm on my shoulder and started walking. Ugh, he was heavy. But eventually I managed to get him to the hospital and he collapsed on one of the beds. And that's the first time I actually looked at his face. I felt my eyes widen a bit and it took all my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping. He was … erm … okay looking. To say the least. His jet black hair was messy and some of it flopped onto his closed eyes. Judging by his face and how cute and muscular he was - wait what? Erm… I don't know where that came from. Anyways, he looked about my age. Subconsciously, I reached over and swept the hair from his face. When I did this his eyes fluttered open and this time I couldn't help but staring. This is because they were a beautiful, mesmerizing sea-green colour. I swear I saw the colours in his eyes swirling around as if he was trying to hypnotize me. It was working. Then with a long sigh, his eyes shut and his head tilted sideways as he fell asleep. I was about to take his hand when I realized he was holding something. No it couldnt be. But it was. In his hands he held a minotaur horn.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffy (I'm pretty sure you know what happens next though). I'll try to update soon! Also don't forget to review, it would mean so much to me!**

 **Byeee ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back… it's been a while :/**

 **Also I decided to change the story a bit so it's not the exact same as the oiginal because there's about a hundred of those that already exist. So yeah. Oh and sorry if it's OOC since I changed it, like I said, I want it to be different.**

 **!DISCLAIMER!: I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :P (** _ **yes the caps were necessary**_ **)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I got up from another night of restless sleep. I couldn't admit to myself that I was kind of excited to go help the mysterious newcomer, Percy. But it wasn't because he was insanely good-looking (erm...which he wasn't…), it was because I knew he was the one that would get me quest. OK well, I wasn't entirely one hundred percent sure he was the one, but I could sense it. And my senses were never wrong.

So I started walking over to the infirmary, when I heard Chiron and Mr D talking in hushed tones outside. I didn't catch the whole conversation, but I did hear "stolen", "deadline", "summer solstice", " he has to be the one from the prophecy " and finally I heard Chiron say, "...at least three students chosen to go on a quest". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This could be my chance and I knew I had to ask Percy if I wanted answers. Surely he would know, if he was actually awake...

In the following 3 days he woke several times. Sometimes awaking suddenly and crying out "MOM!" and then simply passing out again. However, sometimes his eyes would just flutter open and he would look at me, but when my eyes bored into his I saw no life, no energy and no movement. And then he would sigh and his beautiful eyes would close once more. Even after all of this and all of the times he had woken, the only information I could get out of him about what Chiron was saying, was a few stutters, groans and "What..I'm sorry". He wasn't particularly helpful to say the least.

But today was different, I walked in with the ambrosia ready for another normal day… when I nearly dropped it along with my jaw. Percy was sitting up in his bed examining a fading scar on his arm and I realized he looked a lot better than yesterday. Yesterday he still had cuts all over him, his black hair was dirty and messy and his eyes had big, purple, bruise-like bags under them. However today, most of his cuts had started to healed if not already healed, his hair looked cleaner and more healthy (even though it was still just as messy) and his eyes still looked tired but they had a certain spark and life to them. And lastly I saw a half drained glass of water on the cabinet next to the … I swear I didn't put that there, has someone lese been here? But my thought were interrupted when he looked up and smiled as I walked in and gave a little, "Hey". _Hey? Hey?_ I've been helping him for the past 3 days while he's been passed out and all he has to say to me is 'hey'? My eyes narrowed as I walked over to him, placed the ambrosia on the cabinet and turned around ready to strut out before I pulverized him. But just as I was about to leave I felt him grab my hand and pull me back. I could have easily gotten out of his grip, but I didn't want to hurt him. And also he was pretty strong, but let's not focus on that (I could still beat him in a fight anyday). I tried to look away but eventually I looked at him and his eyes looked into mine with such an intesity that I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to say to the person who's been helping while I was-erm-passed out. Anyways...er...what I meant to say is thanks. For everything…" when he said this his eyes dropped along with the hand that was holding me back. I guess I could show sympathy for him, he obviously meant what he said. I slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and muttered how it wasn't a big deal. When I said this he looked up at me again and gave me breathtaking smile and it took me a while but I eventually composed my features into a smile as well. About 2 seconds passed before I looked up at him and realized that he was really close. Like really close. So close that I knew he smells like the ocean, so close that I knew he had a small scar on his jawline, so close that I knew he was too close. Subconsciously I closed my eyes and sighed. All of a sudden he pulled back and I opened my eyes to see that he was bright red and no longer looking at me. He stuttered a small sorry and started fiddling with the bedsheet. _What do I say?_

"You drool in your sleep" I snapped and ran out so I wouldn't have to face the guilt and embarrassment that flooded into me at that moment. Why does my big mouth have to ruin everything? UGH!

After I ran out I didn't get far before I sat down and burried my face in my hands. I'm so stupid. I was in the middle of trying to calm myself down when I heard someone stumble over and say, "Erm...Annabeth right? You okay…?"

Oh god I knew that voice.

 **Percy's POV**

I've been having dreams. Some of them nightmares about a giant bull man, type thing. But worst of all I kept having a recurring dream about my mom and it seemed so real that everytime I had it, I would wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. On the other hand, there were also dreams about a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. And I knew this was a dream because there was no way a girl that beautiful could exist. Even though sometimes I would break through the unconsciousness and I saw her, I made no attempt to talk to her because I knew she wasn't real. And so then I would just slip back into a numb state of the unconsciousness that I was in before. And it was easy.

But once I awoke and this time I knew I had to move because I was so weak with thirst. But I couldn't find the strength to even look for water, and that's when a voice in my head said _Percy find your strength, find water, it's closer than you think_. And well waddaya know? All of a sudden I looked at the table next to me and saw a glass of water. I reached for it and took a maybe it wasn't a sip, I drained half of it actually. But as soon as the water touched my lips, I felt stronger. I sat up and was finally aware of my surroundings and I was able to take everything in. I was looking at a cut on my arm that was healing faster than I thought possible, when I heard someone enter. I looked up and I froze. In the doorway was standing the beautiful grey-eyed girl from my dreams. Before my brain could figure out something good to say like, hmm… I don't know, maybe "thank you"?! But of course I said the single word that almost made me face-palm, which was "hey". And as soon as I said it I knew I'd made a mistake because her stormy eyes narrowed and she walked over to me placed something on the table and went to go walk out, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back gently. I could tell by the death glare she gave that I shouldn't have done that, so I let go but started explaining myself before she went to leave again. After I said sorry and thanks for everything she'd helped me with, I looked away from her, slightly embarrassed. But I felt a bit better when I heard her say in a small voice that it's not a big deal after about 2 seconds we finally looked at each other and I realized we were really close. Like really close. So close that I saw that she wasn't wearing any makeup. So close that I saw how her stormy eyes looked so wise yet dangerous, so close that I could count the freckles scattered across her nose, so close that all I'd have to do is lean in and press my lips to hers and my dreams would come true. But when she closed here eyes and sighed, I knew it was too close; so I quickly retracted and started fumbling with my bedsheet.

"Er...s-sorry" I managed to stutter before I went so red that I couldn't even look at her anymore. But I still managed to get a glimpse of her face: wide eyes, lips slightly parted and bright pink cheeks.

"You drool when you sleep" she snapped before she ran out, leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open and staring after her. I don't exactly know what happened next but I took another gulp of water and went after her. Why you ask? I have no idea.

I finally stumbled outside and went around the corner to see her sitting on the grass with her head in her hands. She didn't notice my arrival until I said, "Erm...Annabeth right? You okay…?" Oh god I hope that's her name.

And with that she peeked at me through her hands and mummbled a little, "Yeah…"

 **Hope you liked it :) Nicknames next chapter…**

 **(Don't forget to review)**

 **Byeeee ^-^**


End file.
